


Revival

by LoyalTheorist



Series: In Which Matthew Knows [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, He gets so confuzzled, I geuss I'll find out, If they're not the ones who escape the night I'll die, Is it just me?, Matt and Ro are such good friends, Who else reads ETN fanfiction?, escape the night, oh well, poor matt, revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyalTheorist/pseuds/LoyalTheorist
Summary: It's a sudden jolt, a tug into the room, and suddenly he's standing inside, wondering how long it's going to be until he dies for real.





	Revival

Manny pushes his hand down and he feels it scrape against the sandbag.

"Yes!" Manny screams.

Matthew is terrified. He's going to die.

He's going to die, he's going to die.

He meets Manny's eyes, and in them he sees real sympathy - Matthew doesn't blame him for this, it was a fight to death, after all.

He holds onto the hope that Rosanna will make it out alive. If anyone deserves it, it's Ro. Joey's getting out, that much is both obvious and painfully infuriating.

No justice in this town - it's what he'd said right before he entered the challenge. It was true, it really was.

Stephnie. She expected him back. She expected him back before twelve. The baby, Ollie, not born yet, and he's going to die before Matthew can meet him.

People are running.

"Find the coin! Find the coin! Find the Lazarus coin!" he screams at their retreating backs. He thinks, maybe, it can revive someone. He grew up in rural Ohio. He knows The Bible stories.

He's thrown against the ground, once, twice, and he can't tell where tears stop and blood begins as his face is scraped open on the rough pavement.

A rock has lodged itself in his side, his hand flies there and he pulls it out, too dazed to realize he's only increasing the rate at wich he's bleeding out.

Stephnie, she's - he hopes Ro gets out. Ro will tell it to her nicely. Stephnie, his beautiful girl, she'd be heartbroken. He fights the strong man, for Stephnie, but he's thrown against the ground again, and he's -

He's stumbling through the door of their unofficial headquarters.

Safyia covers her mouth, and Joey (Joey, he's going to kill Joey) is holding a harp of some kind.

Ro is sitting on one of the couches. wait, she's standing now.

She walks over and hugs him. Her hands are cold, and Matthew wonders if she's dead too, because surely, surely he's dead, he died, didn't he?

"You're alive." Manny whispers.

He's not sure what's happening - he should be dead, shouldn't he? His hand is at his side, but all that's there is his gaudy orange jacket and button-down shirt, and none of this makes sense.

"Wh-," he coughs. He's out of breath, winded like he just ran a marathon, and he can't speak properly - coughing, hacking his lungs out with what feels like enough force to kill him for a second time.

"Where's - what happened to-," more coughing. "-Colleen?"

Ro's grip on his jacket tightens.

"We killed her." Nikita says, like she doesn't really care, like all these people who've died are just tally marks to her.

"You killed her?"

"She was the weakest one in the group at the time."

"Shut up."

"She was, and we had-,"

"Just shut up!" He turns and focuses his eyes on Safyia. "You killed her? Like Manny killed me, or-,"

Manny gasps indignantly. "I didn't kill you! It's not my fault you've got skinny arms!"

"Indirectly. You killed me indirectly. If I'd won, you would have died. Who was with Colleen in the challenge?"

Ro seems determined not to say anything, she's just cluching him.

"There wasn't a challenge. We pushed her into an iron maiden to clense the artifact." Joey says.

Ro is crying. "I didn't want- I didn't want any of this! I didn't want to vote for Colleen, I didn't want you to die, I didn't want anyone to die, I didn't want to have to do any of this with the artifacts and the clowns and the dolls, I didn't want-,"

He wraps his arms around her.

"None of us wanted this, Ro. None of us wanted this. Well, none of us except for Joey."

"I didn't know anyone would die!" Shrieks Joey indignantly.

"Really?" He says, and he's mostly bluffing, but he knows There are other people who've died after being invited to Joey's parties. He looked into it a little beforehand, and it struck him as suspicious. "Liza says otherwise. As do Alex and Lele and Timothy."

Joey stands and takes step backwards.

"Matt-,"

"I know what you've done, and you deserve to die. That's something I don't say about anyone, Joey, but it you keep inviting people to places, and they keep dying. You've brought so much harm upon ao many people and their families, and I think It would be best if you just left." 

Joey seems nervous.

"Matt, listen. It's not what you think!"

"Isn't it though?" He turns to the others. "Look at him. He knows he's been caught."

Safyia seems to agree. "The next person who dies will be you, Joey." She says. "Dead man says so."

"How am I alive, by the way? Does it have to do with the box?" He questions them. He's not looking at Joey.

"Joey got the second coin out of a tar bucket." Ro says, rubbing at her wet eyes.

"Yeah. Joey's the only reason you're alive. We need him." Nikita says.

"Joey's the reason any of us died in the first place." He points out.

The others agree.

Matthew is victorious, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I only had a week to write this, thats why it's so short. I'm secretly (well, not secretly anymore) worried they're going to revive Colleen, but I FRIDGING HOPE NOT. Anyhow, this is how I think the next episode's beginning will go down, and you're entitled to your own opinion.  
> Please leave a comment telling me what you think I did wrong (or what you think I did right, if that's even a possibility for me).d  
> Theorist out.


End file.
